Since When Do Gryffindors and Slytherins Mix?
by PrincesssPink
Summary: After a fight with Ron, Hermione is left heartbroken. This drives her into the arms of an enemy. A Slytherin. The ones who think anybody that is not a pureblood is below them. What will happen when this blossoms into more than just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

A/N's Note: I'm just going to give this a try, because I fell in love with Harry Potter again3

Hermione's POV:

"Ron Weasley! You are a complete GIT!" I yelled to Ron, as I ran out of the Great Hall. I could hear Harry and Ginny running after me, yelling. "Hermione! Wait up!" Harry yelled. "Hermione! Can you please explain?" Ginny shouted. "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk!" I kept on running, not stopping, until I reached the dungeons. I sat down, and cried my eyes out.

"Ew, look! It's poor little Mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson screeched. I looked up to see Parkinson, Malfoy and Zabini going towards the Slytherin common room. Zabini and Parkinson were snickering as they walked in. Malfoy lingered behind them, and looked at me, and followed the other two. When he looked at me, I swear I saw him look at me with caring in his eyes, but I probably just imagined it. He's a Slytherin, and I'm a Muggle-born Gryffindor. We were meant to hate each other. I just sat there, for God knows how long. "Don't cry, Granger," someone said, his hand on my chin. "Why do you care, Malfoy?" I hissed. "I don't know, Granger. I honestly don't. But what I do know is, that no pretty girl should be crying. Especially not over a git," he said.

Malfoy's POV:

Honestly, I had no idea why in the hell I was being friendly to a Gryffindor, let alone a Mudblood. Granger was crying over Weasley. I sat down next to her. I can't believe I just told her she was pretty, even though she is. I'm not supposed to tell a Mudblood she's pretty. "What the hell are you saying, Malfoy?" she said, looking up. "I said, that no pretty girl should be crying, especially not over a git," I replied. "Why are you being so nice?" Gr- I mean, Hermione, said. "Honestly, Hermione. I really don't know. What I do know is that, well... I was a complete asshole to you, and I'm really sorry," I hung my head. "You are?" she seemed shocked. "Yes, Hermione, I'm sorry," I replied. "It's okay, Draco," she smiled. Without thinking, I brushed my lips against hers. Hermione blushed a delicate pink, and smiled. "I've got to go," she said, apologetically. She stood up, and ran off. I leaned against the wall, and smiled. That kiss meant more to me than any other kiss has. I think I'm falling for her. The way her hair is curled to the middle of her back. I just wanna put my hands in her hair. Snap out of it! I'm not supposed to like Gryffindors. But I can't deny what's happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV:

I decided to skip dinner, and just stay in the common room, instead. I stretched out on the couch in front of the fire. I was deep in thought about Hermione...

"Draco!" Pansy giggled. She strutted over to me, and giggled in a shrilly manner.

She needs to learn to leave me the hell alone. She needs to take the hint. I don't like her. She needs to get over me, because I can't stand her.

"What do you want, Pansy?" I said, annoyed.

"We were all wondering why you didn't come to the Great Hall for dinner," she said. She trailed her hand along my arm. I jerked my arm back.

"I wasn't in the mood for any food. I needed to think," I replied.

"Well, how about we go up to one of our dormitories and I can get your mind off things," that cow winked. If only she knew exactly how UNATTRACTIVE she is.

"Pansy, leave me the hell alone! I don't like you. Take the fucking hint! I just want to be alone!" I roared. I felt sorta bad letting my anger out on her, but at the moment, I really didn't care. It felt good to let everything out. I just wish I could pour my heart out to, but I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys hide their emotions and never talk to anyone about what they are feeling.

Pansy didn't say anything; she just wordlessly shrieked, as she stomped up to her dormitory. I heard the door slam, and was followed by sobbing.

I instantly felt bad, but I didn't want to lash out on her again, or have her yell at me.

I walked to my dormitory and laid down to go to sleep.


	3. Sorry, Author's Note

**I know EVERYBODY hates these, and so do I. I have exams coming up so I'm not going to be able to upload as much, because, they're going on all week. Review(:**


	4. Author's Note!

I'm ssoooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been going through so much, but I'm back on track(: I'm typing big chapters for both my stories and will have them updated as soon as possible. (: I'd started running out of ideas, but now I'm good. Don't stop reading!:)


	5. I'm Finally Back For Good :)

Hey everyone ! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop has been messed up and we finally just bought a new one so I'm gonna start writing again :)


	6. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. I'd skipped dinner and sat on my bed, just thinking. After the encounter with him, I couldn't stop thinking about my lips brushing against his. The way his lips were so warm and soft; so inviting. I felt fireworks the moment he kissed me, and my stomach was doing cartwheels non stop. I was so scared that it was just a joke. I had, had a small crush on Draco Malfoy since day 1 of attending Hogwarts, though I knew nothing could happen between us. He was a Slytherin pureblood, and I was just a muggleborn witch.

The way he'd kissed me made me completely lose all the feelings I ever had for Ron. It was a million times better than kissing Ron, whose lips were thin and wet, cold and uninviting.

My thinking was interrupted by Ginny quickly walking into the room. "Mione! Oh, thank God, you're okay!"

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked. "I just saw Ron. He was kissing Lavendar in the Great Hall!" she fumed. "I don't care anymore, Gin. He's not even worth it anymore. He can do whatever he likes with whoever he likes," I said, without any emotion. "Oh, Mione. You deserve so much better than him. He may be my brother, but he is an absolute git," Ginny said. "Ginny, it's okay. He's your brother, I'm not getting in between the two of you." "I don't care. Look at you, clean your face up! Don't give him the satisfaction of him knowing he made you cry," Ginny exclaimed, before taking out her wand, and magically making my face look presentable again.

"Now, come on, I promised Harry I'd bring you downstairs." Ginny dragged me downstairs the common room, and pulled me over to Harry. "Mione, are you sure you're okay? I still can't believe Ron did that!" "Me neither, but you know what ? I don't even care anymore, I'm going to make him regret it all, and wish he'd never done that. I have no intention of forgiving him or becoming friends again. I have no feelings for Ron, but I'm going to get my revenge." Ginny smiled. "I don't even want to know what you have planned." I smiled, and ran to my suitcases, I was going to need a major wardrobe change first to carry out my revenge plan. Watch out Ronald Billius Weasley, I smirked.


	7. Chapter 4

**A/N: uhm, I haven't had any reviews on this or follows or anything, and if i don't get any soon, I'm just going to stop writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own plot, not Harry Potter :(**

_The next morning  
_Hermione's POV:

I woke up a little extra early to put my plan in action. I took a shower making sure every inch of my body was washed. I wrapped my fluffy towel around my body before looking at my clothes. Nothing I owned was good enough so I decided I would need to transfigure some clothes. I picked out a pair of lose fitting dark wash jeans, and transformed them into skin tight skinny jeans. A baggy pink sweater into a tight beaded tank top. I changed my plain black shoes into a pair of trendy black flats. I used magic to straighten my hair then put it into soft curls. I wore light makeup, with eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and pink lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror, and liked what I saw. My flats were feminine and cute little bows on them. My jeans were perfect length and fit me perfectly; they looked like they were painted on and hugged my curves. I had to admit, my backside was looking pretty good. My shirt fit snugly and hugged my chest without looking trashy. My chest wasn't too big, but it was the perfect size. I put on my robes, anf grabbed my bag. Which reminded me, if I was changing my look, then why should I be carrying a frumpy bag ? I changed it into a black Michael Kors tote bag. I would have to remind myself to have Mum send one to me. I walked down to the Great Hall, and everyone stopped to stare at me. I could hear the whispers as I walked to the Gryffindor table.

_"What happened to frumpy Hermione Granger..."_

_"Wow, Granger is looking pretty good.."_

_"Ew, changing her look doesn't mean she's actually pretty now."_

_"I hope she doesn't start to go after all the guys now, or she'll have to deal with us."_

They went on and on. When I passed Ron, I made sure to walk slower, and sway my hips from side to side slowly. It worked. His mouth was hanging open, and Lavendar's face was bright red. I smirked, as I sat down with Harry and Ginny. "What are you doing?! I thought you said you were over Ron!" Ginny said, while laughing. "Yeah, I am. But that doesn't I can't have him regret it," I winked,while giggling. "Don't look, but Malfoy is staring at you," Harry said. I smiled on the inside, thinking about our kiss. "Oh, ew. Why?" I had to pretend I still hated him more than ever in front of Harry and Ginny. She threw me a knowing look that said 'We'll talk later'. I ignored her and started piling food onto my plate. I grabbed some toast and sausage, with some pumpkin juice. As I was about to start eating, the mail flew in. An owl stopped in front of me, and I was confused. I never gt any mail unless I sent one to my parents first.

_Hermione,_

_I can't stop thinking about you and our kiss. There are some things I need to talk to you about, but I need to say them in person, while looking at your beautiful face, not through a letter. Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at midnight? I'll be waiting for you._

_-D.M_

I smiled to myself, drifting off, when Harry snapped me back to Earth. "Who's that from?" "Oh, it's Mum. She just wants to know if I need anything from home or anything," I replied, nonchalantly. Ginny shot me a look, and I grabbed my bag, and walked out of the Great Hall.

**A/N: don't forget to show some love and review :)**


	8. Author's Note

**Quick Author's Note: So I've posted outfits and gifts on Polyvore :) The links are on my profile, organized by story ! :) Go check them out!**


	9. Chapter 5

**A/N: I honestly have writer's block right now on this story. This chapter's just going to be a filler chapter, but leave reviews and give me ideas. I like to know what my readers want to happen in the story, and it'd be a lot more interesting if it wasn't all about what I wanted and thought. By the way I decided to make Ginny and Blaise a pair, also. And I decided that in my story, seventh years don't have to wear their uniform, just the robes. I'm not sure what color all the potions should be so I'm just going to make it up, unless it's obvious, such as the love potion would either pink or purple. And by the way, they're repeating seventh year, so this year there are no Head Girl and Head Boy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**HPOV:**

I set off towards Potions with Slughorn. Although we shared it with the Slytherins, I was glad my best friends were in it with me. I walked slowly, letting my hips sway, although it was somewhat hidden by my robes. At least Dumbledore said we didn't have to wear the full uniforms. I walked into the room and sat down next to Malfoy, who was sitting in the only empty desk, and without a partner. Slughorn walked in and said we're making an aging potion today with our partners.

"Okay, I'll go get the ingredients and you set up everything we need," I said. Draco nodded and I went to get everything. We worked diligently throught out the hour, and our potion soon turned a liquid gold color. By the time we were almost done, Slughorn was making rounds to check on everybody's potions. When he came to ours, his face turned into one of delight. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, this is by far the best I've seen in this class! It's absolutely perfect looking. Now, fill a flask of it and label it with your names, and clean up. Then, you may leave early," Slughorn said, clapping. I filled a flask of the potion, while Draco cleaned everything up. I labeled it with our names, and put it on Slughorn's desk.

I picked up my bag, and left the dungeon. I had an hour and half until my next class, so I decided to get my thin blanket and sit at the tree by the lake. I brought a muggle book out with me. It was a Pretty Little Liars book by Sara Shepard. It wasn't the normal kind of books I read, but I had decided to give it a try, so I'd bought the entire set. I had loved it and I was already on Wanted. I was so engrossed in the book, I didn't hear someone approaching me.

"Granger, I'm surprised the ink from the book you're reading hasn't rubbed off on to your nose." I looked up to see Malfoy smirking down at me. It wasn't a rude kind of smirk, but more of a playful teasing one. "Shove it, Malfoy," I said, sticking my tongue out at the Slytherin prince. "I'm hurt, Granger," Malfoy said, putting a hand to his heart. "Boo hoo. Shouldn't we not be seen in public together, unless we're getting ready to hex each other into oblivion," I said, teasingly, then my voice becoming serious. "You're right, Granger, at least not until we've talked tonight. Don't worry about getting caught. You're a prefect, our curfew isn't until two," Draco said, before leaving me to my thoughts. "By the way, class starts in twenty minutes," he calls over his shoulder. I gasped. That wasn't enough time to put away my book and blanket and grab my bag from the dormitories and make it to Charms in time. I started running up to the castle. Running track over summer is really paying off right about now. It was a little hard to run with flats on, but I managed.

I got to Charms right as class started. "Nice of you to join us, Miss. Granger. Please, take a seat next to Miss. Brown," Flitwick said. I held up my head high and walked to sit next to the girl I absolutely detested. I hated Lavendar Brown more than I hated Voldemort. I sat down next to her.

"Just so you know, Granger, this doesn't change anything. I'll always be more desirable than you, especially when it comes to Ron," she smirked. "Oh, don't flatter yoursef, honey. Obviously, you haven't been hearing anything since I walked into the Great Hall this morning. They say you've got nothing on me. Oh, by the way, like getting Ron is an accomplishment. He likes anything that can eat as much as him, or even more. You can have him, I've moved on to someone a billion times better than him. You're just my sloppy seconds," I smirked. Lavender's jaw fell as she gasped. I smirked and turned to face Harry. He gave me a questioning look, and I mouthed, "Don't worry about it." "Okay, class, today you'll be learning the banishing charm. It's a countercharm to the summoning charm. The spell is 'Depulso'," Flitwick said. I walked over to Harry, who was sitting with Ron. "Ron, you can go to little girlfriend now. I'm sure she's wondering why you haven't raced over there, already," I said, glaring at him. He shot out of his chair like a bullet and raced over to where I was just sitting.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you? I mean I'm glad you're okay and all, but what did you say to Lavender to make her absolutely loathe you? She was glaring daggers at you when you looked at me," Harry said, clearing my confusion. "She was like this doesn't change anything Granger and she was saying how she's still better than me and that she'll always be chosen over me when it comes to Ron. So I told her that she hasn't heard anything today since I've walked into the Great Hall and that everyone was saying I was better than her. I told her that getting Ron is honestly not an accomplishment because it's not that hard, and that I've moved onto someone else, then I said she could have my sloppy seconds," I smirked. "Oh, that's brilliant, Mione, but what did Ron do?" Harry asked. "What'd he tell you?" I asked. "He said that you hexed them because you found them kissing," Harry said. "Oh really? No, he said how much he liked me and we kissed, and we were together for what, like two hours, before he goes and practically dry humps that whore," I fumed. "Oh, well, that changes things," Harry mutters. He sends a jelly legs jinx to Ron, discreetly. I burst out laughing, but quickly silence myself, as people were starting to look at us.

An hour later, Flitwick released us for lunch.

**A/N: Sorry, I need ideas for this story, because I'm starting to lose motivation. Review with your ideas :)**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: I know this is not what you wanted to see, and I'm SO sorry about not updating but I've been SO busy with all of my AP and IB classes and I have a competition coming up in February and I've been busy with that too, but now I'm back and will try to update each story at the same time so I don't neglect one, but I have two ideas for new stories and they're Harry Potter ones.

One is a dark Harry theme, with Dumbledore, Hermione and Weasley bashing, and another is darkish Harry with Weasley bashing at first, then turning into only bashing Ron and Percy, with Dumbledore bashing the whole time.

And please send me prank ideas for the Cullens to play for my Wife Swap story :)


	11. Anybody want to adopt?

A/N: Just got motivation back, but not for this story. I have an idea for another Harry Potter fic, but I really can't think of something for this :/ If anybody wants to adopt it, PM me!


End file.
